


How Could I Ever Forget

by CelestialVapidity



Series: Bayojeanne Week 2020 [1]
Category: Bayonetta (Video Games)
Genre: Bisexual Character, Bisexual Female Character, Canon Compliant, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Lesbian Character, Mental Health Issues, Non-binary character, POV Female Character, POV Lesbian Character, Psychological Trauma, Strong Female Characters, Trauma, jeanne is an nb lesbian and bayo is bi jsyk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23513473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialVapidity/pseuds/CelestialVapidity
Summary: Cereza is finding it difficult to deal with certain revelations after the Jubileus incident. Jeanne tries her best to help.
Relationships: Bayonetta/Jeanne (Bayonetta), Cereza/Jeanne (Bayonetta)
Series: Bayojeanne Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691881
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	How Could I Ever Forget

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: Howdy y’all! I know it’s been quite a while since I’ve posted anything on here. Sorry for that. Life has been very busy with work and college. Anyway, I hope all of y’all are staying safe and happy during this pandemic. Bayonetta is my favorite game, and the queer (sub)text of it has always been a big part of why. I’m an avid Bayojeanne shipper as well. This is for day one of Bayojeanne Week 2020. The prompt is ‘sacrifice’. I hope y’all enjoy! Also posted on FF )https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13544104/1/How-Could-I-Ever-Forget) and Tumblr (https://celestial-vapidity.tumblr.com/post/614665139468255232/how-could-i-ever-forget). WARNING: This fic contains references to abuse, mentions of genocide, mentions of sex, and mental health trauma.

_“_ _You don't have to end up with people who self destruct_

_Go find a lover who will never leave_

_Fear of abandonment, self hate, and discontent_

_Will go away when you let yourself grieve”_

_-I Will Never Forget by Kimya Dawson_

* * *

“So...Are we going to talk about it?” Jeanne poses the question tentatively. The two of them were seated on the white-haired witch’s couch, half paying attention to a nature documentary. It had been a few weeks since the whole Jubileus incident. Cereza had comfortably moved into the younger witch’s apartment and the two of them were doing their best to move on. But that does not mean that Jeanne hasn’t heard Cereza crying at night, from the bathroom. 

“Talk about what?” Cereza replies with an easy smile. The look in her eyes speaks otherwise however. Jeanne can see the fear in them, and it makes her heart ache.

“What happened...A few weeks ago. That’s what.” 

Cereza blinks, and turns her head away with a sigh. “Must we?”

“Cereza...I’ve heard you at night. I don’t mean to eavesdrop, but I’m worried about you. Especially since we’re...you know,” Jeanne, for one reason or another, has hesitated in labeling their relationship. It’s certainly more than platonic, _with the kisses and cuddles, and lovemaking and ‘I love you’s…_

If Jeanne’s trailing off bothered the older witch, she didn’t show it. Instead she frowns and Jeanne’s heart breaks when she sees the tears well up in the older witch’s eyes.

“Well, it’s not every day you meet your father and find out he’s a genocidal monster, who seemingly murdered your friend and long-lost lover, _who he also used magic to brainwash into helping him_ , and then have to kill him and defeat an ancient god to save the world. _How do I move on from that?_ ”

Cereza’s voice cracks halfway through, but she keeps going, slumping into the couch after she finishes. _She’s had to sacrifice so much of herself for the world._ Jeanne reaches over to her and wraps an arm around her. She debates over saying empty, comforting words, but decides against it, preferring honesty. 

“I don’t know, darling. But I’ll be here for you every step of the way. One day at a time. One foot in front of the other. I’ll be by your side for it all. As long as you’ll have me, Cereza.”

The dark-haired witch blinks through her tears, and looks up at Jeanne. The short-haired witch gives her a small smile. Cereza gives her one in turn, and leans up to kiss her. 


End file.
